The Real Deal
by TheFABFive2015
Summary: TAG 2015. A 'missing scene' to Volcano. Who'd have thought such a light hearted comment would weigh so heavily on Virgil's mind? Only a brother who'd understand why.


Oh, it's so good to be back! I hope you all had a FAB Thunderbirds Day, and even if you didn't get to enjoy next week's episode at Vue Cinemas yesterday, I'm sure you'll agree that we're off to a cracking start for the rest of season two!

I know the story centred around Brains, but those who know me will know why I've written this story around Virgil instead. And yes, I know this scene was played more for laughs, but after a whole summer of waiting, my angst bunnies just pounced on it. So with a few lighter moments along the way, here's my thoughts on how he might have reacted more privately to it.

Enjoy!

* * *

The Real Deal

Aside from the needs of the world, and four little brothers, nothing roused Scott Tracy from his precious sleep so fast as -

*sniff*

"Mmmm!"

\- that.

Hot, and strong, and just the way he liked it. Yes, after ploughing through all that damn paperwork, a mug of heavenly caffeine was GO.

Half way off the couch - ' _one of these nights_ , _I might just make it to_ _bed_...' - Scott then noticed the time, and his grin of anticipation turned to a frown of concern.

"Uh oh."

Of course, running a 24/7 rescue team meant there was no such thing as a regular work day. But with everyone safely home, and the comms from Five thankfully quiet, the aroma of freshly brewed coffee at two in the morning was _not_ a good sign.

Virgil's, too. What his brothers jokingly called his 'bird's emergency fuel. But as he strode through the den, Scott wasn't smiling now. Anything that had the family peacemaker too stressed out to sleep was no laughing matter.

When he entered the kitchen, the sight that greeted him allowed him a trace of a smile. When your favourite cookies were _just_ out of reach, and standing on tippie toes didn't quite work, then - yes, even your built like a bear little brother had to resort to more drastic measures. Three bouncy hops later, and -

"...how'd they get back there anyway? I bet Scott was trying to hide 'em... again, and... ye-ah... gotcha!"

From this masterclass in determination, the grin had returned as Scott watched his brother open his prize, and shake them onto a plate. Thank God he had no such trouble with reaching their coffee maker, or there'd have been hell to pay, and... ooooh. Penny's choc chip. No wonder Virg had been so determined to reach them. And as much as he loved his brother, Scott knew if he didn't get in there fast, there'd be nothing left for him but crumbs.

"Gaaah! Damn it, _Scott_!"

Scratch that. Sneak up on your tired, stressed out family bear, and there'd be nothing left of _him_ but crumbs.

But then the glare softened to a hint of a smile - enough of an encouraging sign for Scott to join him, and bump his shoulder in mutual apology. Add to that a mugful of coffee and a cookie, and the peace offering was complete.

Neither of them spoke, though. No words were needed. All Scott had to do was sit beside his brother, and let the special bond between them do the rest. Then, at last, strained brown eyes met the concern in blue.

"You're gonna think it's pretty dumb."

"Hey, you're the sane and sensible one, remember?" Scott reminded him through a gentle smile. "You don't _do_ 'dumb'.

That won him a shrug, and an even wearier nod. But as the softness of his brother's voice reminded him, more serious issues still had to be resolved. With another successful mission under their belt, Scott had no idea on what those issues were, and... ah. Clearly as keen as he was to talk them through, Virgil was already paving the way.

"You'd think that when people see us in our uniforms, and we tell them we're from International Rescue, those folks would just take our word for it. I guess the bellhop at that resort had to be today's exception."

No stranger himself to such sceptical ignorance, Scott had to smile as he imagined how his brother had dealt with it. More placidly than he'd have done, that was for sure. So why, then, wasn't Virgil smiling back at him? Why were there still those shadows in his brother's eyes? That telltale softness in his voice?

"When I told him who I was, he went for the... uh, sarcastic approach. 'And I'm Jeff Tracy.' Quote unquote."

Thank God he'd finished his cookie, or Scott might have choked on it. Damn, no wonder his brother was so unnaturally rattled. A hero throughout the world, with the reputation to match, Jeff Tracy's legacy lived on through the selfless bravery of his family.

But as Virgil had found today, it had its downsides too - especially in the face of either genuine ignorance or crass insensitivity. Using their father's name in such mockery was the mother of no-noes. And to do it in front of one of his sons - well, Scott just hoped his brother had kept that famously level head, and not thrown the idiot through the nearest wall.

Within the silence that followed, Scott had to wonder if a lawsuit would join the pile of reports in his office. But then a weary sigh dispelled those concerns, and also revealed just how lucky that bellhop had been.

"He only believed me when I showed him where I'd landed Two. Right outside his window."

Parking their biggest Thunderbird on his doorstep. Oh yeah, that would do it. Scott just wished he'd been there to see it. And maybe it was the coffee, the cookies, or recalling that bellhop's priceless reaction, but Virgil had smiled at it too. Only the brother who knew him so well would notice how it hadn't quite reached his eyes.

"The crazy thing is, Scott, what he said about Dad didn't bother me at the time. I mean, diverting that lava flow took priority over everything else. But since I've come home, it's just... well, you know..."

Again, there was no need for Scott to answer him. Oh yes, he knew, all right - just as he understood and shared his brother's pain, and bitterly railed against it.

In the rush of a mission, of course, it had been forgotten. Now, in the privacy of their home, their father's loss had hit his most sensitive son to the depths of his heart. Scott just wished he could offer him more comfort than the arm that now settled over his shoulders. Instead, he gently voiced the hope that united them. The quiet words he'd said so often before, and that he'd say again now - again and again, until the day came when he'd achieve its promise.

"We'll find him, Virg. Whatever it takes, wherever it takes us to do it... we _will_ find him."

It took a few moments, but the shadows in Virgil's eyes finally cleared. Belief and determination took their place - brightened still more by a genuine smile, and a fervent promise of his own.

"The real deal, right? No imitators or snarky bellhops allowed."

"Damn straight," Scott grinned back at him, raising his mug to complete his brother's toast. "To the one and only Jeff Tracy. And the family who'll bring him home."


End file.
